I Bleed To Get Your Love
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: The World is filled with supernatural beings humans will never know about, but this story is about 2 species, Fae and Vampire come together to create something beautiful but also very dangerous. Being together comes with enemies and consequences, it will make bonds stronger and rivalries fester and become venomous. Jojo/Seth Dean/Cameron Roman/Naomi. M for smut, language and angst.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys Lead Admin Mariah is back with another story and this one is going to be Seth/Jojo, Dean/Cameron, and Roman/Naomi. This story will be True Blood esque but will not be completely like it. If you like True blood you'll know what i'm talking about with some things and if you don't know anything about True Blood and need some explanations just review your question or PM me and i'll answer the question to the best of my abilities. and this has some cringe-worthy language in the first part because it is 1949 and this is a racist country still as you know and Jojo does look black a little and they would classify her as a black girl even though she is Dominican and Mexican but other than that it's a regular language and smut warning. Now Dean will be OOC because i'm kind of basing him off of Bill Compton without the southern accent and Seth will be Eric like without the cold attitude. So enjoy!**_

It was 1949 Tampa, Florida and Seth was a 400 year old vampire looking for something to satisfy him, Seth was one of the most ruthless vampires anyone had ever known..well anyone that knew of his existence.

He was a skilled fighter, having fought in every war since the civil war. God did he love that war, he loved the dark skinned beauties that were captured and ripe for the picking. Of course he didn't kill them he just fed off of them, he loved the way they tasted after being out in the sun all day and they didn't say a thing because he would just glamour them into doing whatever he wanted.

When they were all freed he had to find a new source for meals so he turned to whore houses, god they were awful but hey he had to eat somehow. Seth dropped the body of the useless red haired harlot he picked up at the whore house but her blood tasted horrid, she was barely alive but he didn't care, he needed something fresher.

He was just about to give up on his hunt when the most delightful of scents assaulted his nose making his fangs drop with a sickening snick. He followed the scent into the whore house, well that couldn't be right.

Whore's blood does not smell pure at all, where was the scent coming from? Suddenly an old man brushed past him with a girl struggling in his grip that was dressed scantily but he knew she didn't start out that way, it seemed she was being forced against her will.

She had long naturally curly hair, light caramel skin, and eyes that looked innocent and doe but overshadowed with fear. He followed them into a master bedroom without anyone noticing, the old man grabbed her hair and he threw her onto the bed "It's been so long since i had me a virgin.. and a nigger one at that."

Seth now knew she was a virgin and thats why her blood smelled so sweet but there was something else that her blood pulled on him, he wanted her all for himself and he couldn't let this racist son of a bitch claim what he wanted.

She was screaming by now and when she saw him she reached out for him "Please help me!" The man grunted and tore her panties 'Who the hell are you talking to nigger, lay your ass down and spread those pretty legs, no one is gonna help you now."

He was about to impale her and take away her innocence when seth reached out and grabbed him by the throat lifting him to over to the window, he was struggling but it was useless seth was 100 times stronger "Shit! please i'll give ya anything just let me go!" He begged and cried but his hold got tighter keeping the man from breathing "Oh I'll let you go...now you die" he whispered to the old man before dropping him out the window.

He turned to the girl and her scent hit him like a ton of bricks, his fangs dropped instantly and his pants became tented.

Vampires had a hard time separating feeding and sex but seth was feeling both because of this girl. She was shaking like a leaf with the thin sheets covering her body "T-Thank you for saving me."

He chuckled and sat on the bed "Yes, you're welcome... but you know justice isn't free." Her eyes widened "Oh well i don't have much, you see my family isn't very rich."

He smiled and gripped the sheet that was covering her delicious body, She gasped and tried to cover herself but he gave her a look that could kill "Oh baby i don't want money, i want something far more valuable."

She started shaking again and he rolled his eyes "Look sweetheart i'll make ya a deal, come with me and be mine forever." She calmed down "Forever? and what if i say no?"

He sneered "Then i'll drain you and leave your body for the wolves or i could leave you here and let these men deflower your virgin hole and i might just take it myself... brutally."

She cried out in fear and he ripped the sheet away from her "So what's it gonna be?" She nodded slowly and he smiled in triumph "so what do i have to do?"

He grabbed her face gently "I'm just gonna feed off your tasty virgin blood, and maybe i could get some kinds pleasure out of you." She got up "So you're not gonna fuck me?"

He chuckled "Such foul language for a sweet Little thing like you ...believe me, it's gonna take everything i got just to stop myself from splitting you open while i feed on you but no i need your blood as pure as possible."

She sighed in relief, but he raced up to her at vampire speed "How about i get a little taste right now?" She nodded and he pushed her on the bed pinning her there, Seth looked at her naked body and groaned.

It was going to be impossible not to feel anything sexual for her, He got on top of her then licked her neck at the spot he wanted to bite. He could hear her whimper and moan and he smiled "Shhhh baby girl just a little bite."

He sank his fangs in her fragile neck and she cried out in pain, he couldn't control himself at that point, her blood was literally intoxicating so he unknowingly grabbed her breast kneading her nipple roughly.

She arched her back in pleasure but couldn't do it for long as she was becoming weaker at the loss of blood, When he felt her weaken he detached himself and she was looking up at him with half lidded eyes "What's your name?" She asked playing with the blonde part of his hair "Seth..you?" She giggled at him and blushed "It's Jojo."

After that she drifted to sleep and seth unknowingly fell quite hard for her but shrugged it off and dressed her back in her shabby dress and lifted her out the window into the night.

When he stopped in front of his abandoned cottage where he and his nest stayed, he set her on his other shoulder so he could open the door with hand, but before he could turn on the light himself it came on and his blood bonded brothers Dean and Roman stepped into the kitchen.

Dean was much older than his 2 other brothers at 1,000 and roman was much younger, he was about a mere 124 years old "Seth i know that scent anywhere... She is a Faerie."

Seth looked confused so Dean elaborated "She has the blood of a Faerie but it isn't too strong so she must be half and. Faeries are lustful creatures that seem to lure vampires specifically. Did you feel a pull to her when you first made eye contact?"

Seth nodded "Even before that."

Dean nodded and looked at the girl,Seth didn't even know what to say "Did you feed off of her yet?"

Seth turned her head to let them see the marks on her neck "Damn seth now you can never let her go." Seth looked startled "What? Why?."

Dean shook his head "you are a slave to her blood now. nothing no one will ever say or do will make you part with her. Back in the 1700's faeries discovered vampires before anyone and since then were hooked so they developed a scent to their blood to lure them and mate to form a creature called a Dhampir, half Vampire and half human, these creatures have the treacherous nature of vampires but is able to walk in the sunlight, they would also posses some abilities as well they would be the most dangerous thing anyone has ever seen. However Faeries went essentially extinct many years ago because Vampires couldn't control themselves and eventually ended up killing their Fae mates before the dhampir was born because their blood was so rich. This woman unknowingly had enough fae scent in her blood to lure you but not enough for you to kill her and that's very dangerous because if she becomes with child that baby will end up born and who knows what will happen."

He looked confused "Dean, how do you know all of this?"

Dean looked pained for a moment before recovering "Well 10 years back, i met a woman that was just like Jojo here but she was a full blooded Faerie and things got out of hand and i stopped it before i killed her and she left me in a fearful sprint, I can still feel her sometimes but..."

He shook his head "I just don't want what happened to me happen to you, i fell into a deep depression for 3 years and i killed countless people in a rage and i still regret that to this day, you guys hadn't noticed because that was the time i lived california for those years before coming back to you guys 7 years ago and by then i was completely fine." His voice was curt and Seth put his face in his hands trying to figure out how he had gotten into this mess "So what am i supposed to do now?"

Dean sighed heavily "Nothing seth just keep her safe and a virgin." Seth scrunched his nose "How Dean it's already getting hard not to touch her." his fangs extended and tried to go for her whom was lying on the couch but was restrained by Roman, Dean sped up in front of him "Seth! no first you can hurt her at any second if you kill her, you'll fall into the deep depression i talked about, if you do."

Seth calmed down but was riled up again when her heart rate picked up indicating she was waking up.

When jojo looked up at them she screamed seeing 2 unfamiliar faces come into her vision "Oh my god seth!" He struggled out of their grip and raced over to her "Calm down Jojo they aren't going to hurt you these are my blood brothers."

He stroked her back and she was instantly relaxed "Jojo can you tell me what happened before you met that man where i found you?" She closed her eyes "My mom was never in the picture because she died and my dad wasn't a very nice man so when i was old enough he sold me off to the man he owed money to, to pay off a debt."

She cried and curled up in a ball, he gently coaxed her out of it "What else?" jojo held on to him "Well he said he was going to make me into a whore but he needed to break me in first, and that's when you came in."

He kissed her and held her for a moment before he looked to Dean "Jojo we need to ask you something, do you know you're a faerie?" he asked carefully and jojo's ears peaked "How do you know about that?" She asked with a frightened look on her face "We can smell it in your blood that's why seth took notice of you and because you're a virgin and we particularly like that."

She sat up and cupped her palms together before projecting her energy creating a ball of light "I can't use it for very long because i'm not strong enough. but i'm still pretty powerful but not like my sisters."

Their eyes widened "You have sisters?" Dean asked as his fangs involuntarily snapped into place.

Jojo gasped and jumped back "I'm sorry but it's in my nature." She relaxed "It's alright... yeah i have sisters but they're full blooded faeries because we don't have the same father and they both left before my mother died so he didn't have the chance to abuse them"

He sat on the couch across from them "Dean and this is Roman." He pointed to the man sitting next to him not saying anything. Jojo looked outside to see it was still dark "I miss my sisters."

Dean smirked, his fangs still out "We'll take you to them." Seth glared at him "Jojo i'll take you to them, Dean just wants faerie blood." Jojo laughed "I don't think you have to worry about dean so much as you should worry about my sister Cameron isn't as fragile as me."

Dean's ears perked up "Cameron?" Jojo nodded confused "She's the faerie i fell in love with 10 years ago, i have to go with you! i can still feel her i need her, i want her, she's mine." Dean looked desperate as he pulled at his hair.

Jojo smiled at him sadly "When i was a little girl, she would tell me about you. She would tell me how handsome you were and how she loved you with all her heart, and she didn't want to leave you but she had known it was too much of a risk to stay with you. I know she would be thrilled to see you."

He chuckled sadly and smiled at her and seth spoke again "So where are your sisters?" Jojo put her head down "I don't know but i can use my powers to find them but the woods is too dangerous for me because i'm not a full blood and can't hide my scent. i know where they are i just need you to take me to them."

Seth hugged her "Of course we will but this doesn't change the fact that you are mine forever." she nodded in understanding "I know seth..i-i wanna stay with you." he took her into his arms and brushed her hair back "We'll go tomorrow night so we can all rest before the journey."

The guys nodded and Jojo kissed him before falling asleep on the couch.

The next morning Jojo woke up with the sun shining in her face and a warm blanket covering her small body. She sat up and went into the bathroom and she was pleasantly surprised that the guys kept the cottage so clean.

After she had done her business, she had walked to the to find a note on the refrigerator

_**Jojo, **_

_**I got some things for the refrigerator so help yourself, right now as you read this we are sleeping in the cellar and i wouldn't advise that you wake us up because we are we can be quite volatile when we are woken up involuntarily, enjoy your day. **_

_**Seth XOXOX**_

Jojo smiled and held the note to her chest, she was still wary of seth because of the unconventional way they had met but she couldn't help but feel something toward him because he saved her from becoming a whore and a victim of rape.

An hour later Jojo had made herself a small breakfast knowing that her companions wouldn't be awaken for a few more hours and considering they don't eat anything other than blood. She chuckled and washed her dishes and put them in the correct places.

Hours later she looked out the window to see the sun was setting with an eerie orange glow that spread across the sky like a carefully painted portrait, just as she was about to close the curtain she could hear a door creak open and there appeared Dean with disheveled hair and a face looking flawless as ever "Hello evening Jojo."

She curtsied awkwardly considering Dean was an old fashioned man being 1,000 years old "Good evening Dean." he shook his head and chuckled "hey i'm not a thousand years old so i don't know anything about old fashioned commodities and traditions."

He laughed some more "Yes i know which is why i laughed, but you tried so i'm appreciate it." He was sipping something out of a coffee cup but she couldn't figure out what it was "Hey what are you drinking?"

He looked up at her "Well i'm drinking warm blood." She looked at him, the question hung in the air and he instantly picked it up "We get the blood from donors or the local hospital."

She smiled as she looked relieved "So what're you doing up, the sun is not even down yet." He put his cup down before looking up at her with blue eyes but were rimmed with blood "Well miss Jojo i am a thousand years old so i don't need as much rest as my companions in there so i get up about an hour earlier."

She silently said oh and he smiled "Well i think you should probably go into seth's room before he wakes up so he can feed. it's going to be a lot easier around here now that seth doesn't have to feed with the donor blood, it will last much longer."

She smiled tightly still uncomfortable because she was seth's meal "Well okay see you in a couple of hours." he nodded at her silently and she ventured into seth's light tight room as it was pitch black with no signs of light.

Jojo slipped out of her dress leaving her exposed in the chilly night air, she left her panties on to discourage seth from having sex with her but she also knew that he wanted her to be as exposed as possible.

She smoothed her hands over her body before she got into the bed with the essentially dead Seth. She lay there for about 30 Minutes before she felt seth stir and wrap his cold hands around her making her skin prickle with goosebumps "Mmmm good girl Jojo, you know exactly what i want." He kissed her neck as he ghosted his hands over her breasts causing her nipples to harden.

She hissed when he got on top of her sinking his fangs into her delicate neck sucking the warm delicious blood out of her veins. She squirmed but he held her down "Seth.." jojo roamed her hands all over his naked back and chest before he slid his hand into her panties.

she groaned and panted as he pushed his thumb against her little nub making her cry out and him empty himself into his boxers and let go of her neck but healing it with his saliva.

In a daze, Jojo curled up to his side but seth kissed her on the lips and gently pushed her away "I know you wanna rest baby but we gotta get going if you wanna see your sisters." He said in a whisper. Jojo got up groggily and put her dress back on as Seth got dressed himself.

When the stepped out into the living room Dean was reading a book while roman was just about finished with his blood and got up "Hey, have a good meal?" Roman asked with an amused tone making dean look up from his book to see Jojo in a daze and Seth with a euphoric smile on his face.

Dean grew serious "You two have sex?" they both shook their heads no and he visibly relaxed and shut his book "Well we should go we have to get there before the sun rises and it's already 8:00." they nodded and set on their way, ready to find her sisters.

_**Okay the next chapter will feature more characters and more backstory on Faeries and other supernatural creatures that roam the earth. They find they girls but where? and how will Cameron react to Dean being back into their lives.**_ _**Note: Faeries do age but reach maturity at around 27 and after that they age slowly so Jojo will turn 21 normally but Cameron and Naomi will turn 28 in two thousand years**_


	2. Allies and Enemies

_**Hey guys next chap coming for ya, this one is short because i wanted to get the meetings or Naomi and Cameron out of the way, I promise you guys will get a better chap next time enjoy!**_

Jojo had used her light to locate her similar energy but could only pinpoint the area that her sister's light sources would be "They're somewhere in Nevada on the outskirts." The guys nodded and seth picked her up and they were off.

Jojo looked at seth as he was concentrating on the ground below them going 200 miles per hour, she had fallen for him harder than anyone could have possibly imagined. She didn't know that it was but her everything was telling her to cling to this man for life.

Jojo snuggled into his back and tightened her arms around his stomach, he noticed and put his hands over hers letting his thumb brush over her hand. A couple of hours later Jojo was waking up from a nap when Dean announced they were heading into the state lines of Nevada into the Parashant national forest, Seth put Jojo down so she could stretch out her legs and arms.

Suddenly Dean heard a crack signaling him to go on the defense, causing him to stand in front of his nest. in the trees he could see figures step out into the clearing where they were standing "I knew i smelled a little faerie but i didn't know she would be with 3 Vampires." an Irish voice rang out.

Dean let his fangs drop menacingly as did Roman and Seth who pushed her behind him "Calm down, we don't wanna harm ya, we just wanna know why there are unknown smells in our territory." Dean straightened up and put his fangs away "We're just passing through, no need for you to come around."

The vampire stepped into the light as did his supposed nest that consisted of another male and a female "Well i'm the sheriff of this state so i think it does concern me, anyway my name is Sheamus, and these two are Becky and Finn." They didn't smile so he chuckled and went back to the group in front of them "Well my name is Dean, and these are my nest mates Roman, seth and his mate Jojo."

Sheamus smiled "We don't want any trouble just get where you're goin." They disappeared and the group physically relaxed "Damn that was close, we should find the girls and get the hell out of here before we encounter anymore unwanted attention from supernaturals." Seth said as he let Jojo climb on his back.

Dean and Roman nodded before heading off, When they reached the outskirts of Reno to see a big modern style mansion that overlooked the lake, the house was lit up like a hotel and they could see a pool area that looked like it was built for a king and the house was as grand as the Buckingham palace. Jojo was in awe as were the boys "Wow i didn't know your sisters were so well...uh loaded." Dean said looking up at the house.

Jojo walked up the steps ringing the doorbell "Neither did i, but then again she wasn't rich when she met you dean." The door opened to reveal Naomi looking regal and happy, but then when she saw Jojo standing in front of Seth "Jojo? oh my god! Cameron get in here!" She let them in and immediately hugged Jojo tightly.

She opened her eyes to see vampires and she screamed making her light form between her palms "No Naomi, these are my friends Dean, Roman and my.. uh boyfriend Seth."

Cameron came in and had the same reaction but Jojo stopped her after she hugged her to death. Cameron let her go and she looked over the guys but freaked out when she saw the handsome face of her first love "Dean? oh my god! I I w-what's going on i don't want Jojo anywhere any vampires, especially you!" She yelled as her hands glowed in anger "Wait! Cameron i have my thirst under control ever since i reunited with my blood brothers and they have also learned to control their thirst and Jojo is only half Faerie so it's not a big deal. I miss you, i still can't get you out of my head since the day you left."

She crossed her arms and shook her head "I don't want to talk about this now, all i want to know right now is what happened." Jojo told the girls the story leaving out the part about seth making her his personal food source, she just told them he saved her from that horrible man. Cameron and Naomi looked pained "I knew we shouldn't have left her!" Naomi tells Cameron but she shook her head "She had mom at the time, we couldn't just take her."

Naomi sighed in defeat "I know Cameron but i can believe she was almost raped." They hugged and looked at Jojo seeing the bite marks on her neck "Jojo you let him bite you!" Cameron said moving her head to look at the bite marks "You guys had sex! Dean how could you let that happen! you know what happens when a faerie mates with a Vampire without protection."

Dean went to say something but Jojo looked at her "Cameron we didn't have sex for your information and that's none of your business, what i do with seth doesn't concern you!"

Cameron sighed and hugged her "I know, that's exactly what i said to mom when she found out i was having a relationship with a vampire." Jojo looked at her "how did mom find out you were with dean." She looked at dean and blushed "well mom caught me kissing dean on the side of our house and she almost killed me and blasted dean with her light."

Dean smiled and closed his eyes thinking of how much of a human he felt like sneaking around with Cameron but it was so worth it. Dean, Seth, and Roman's eyes were being consumed with the blood red that normally just rimmed their pupils and the girls noticed it "You guys need to feed, why don't you go out and get something." When dean and Roman left Seth stood there with Jojo stiff as a board "Uh can seth and i have some privacy?"

Cameron lead them to a guest room but she stopped Seth after Jojo went inside "If you hurt My sister i'll kill you!" She said in a whisper as she knew what they were going to do in there. Seth just lowered his eyes to hers "Don't worry Cameron i would never hurt her, but i think you should talk to Dean, he was still cant stop thinking about you and its literally driving him crazy, its really hurting him."

He walked in the room and shut the door. Cameron looked down understanding how dean was probably very depressed after she had left and it created a vast ocean of emotions between them when they first saw each other again, damn she had to talk to Dean.

Meanwhile outside growling had commenced at the scent of more bloodsuckers within the area, the leader was strong and confident and wanting to know why his faerie girls were being compromised by undead vermin, he motioned his pack of 5 toward the house not looking for an explanations but blood to be shed "Randy i don't think this is such a good idea." one of the young boys said. Randy looked at him menacingly "It's a good idea if i say it is, and those vamps in there aren't going to take my future wife away from me.

_**Okay i had a lot of fun putting Becky Lynch, and Finn Balor (Prince Devitt) in the story to form an alliance with sheamus cuz i love them both, and what other characters should i put in as the other wolves and ally Vampires? In the next chapter we get a big fight coming up. and maybe meet more good vamps that could help our vampire boys and faerie girls. **_


End file.
